Genus and species: Bermuda grass (Cynodon dactylon (L.)).
xe2x80x98Macho World Feederxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct cultivar of Bermuda grass which is developed for forage grass and turfgrass. An important characteristic of a forage grass is that it is good tasting to animals and nutritious by providing most or all the animals dietary needs.
This invention relates to a new and distinct Bermuda grass (Cynodon dactylon) designated xe2x80x98Macho World Feederxe2x80x99 which is outstanding because of its 1) aggressive growth; 2) its excellent feed values; 3) its salt tolerance; and 4) its drought resistance. The claimed Bermuda grass xe2x80x98Macho World Feederxe2x80x99 was primarily selected for these characteristics.
The present invention is a mutant that was discovered in August, 2000 after the inventor noticed an area of grass which was distinctly taller and larger-leafed and stemmed than the surrounding grass which was xe2x80x98World Feederxe2x80x99 Bermuda Grass (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,081). The grass was selected, separated and propagated during September and October. Asexual reproduction of the grass by vegetative propagation in Poteet, Tex. confirmed that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described through successive propagations.
In the description and tables which follow, a number of terms are used. In order to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms, the following definitions are provided:
Total Digestible Nutrients (TDN)xe2x80x94As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctotal digestible nutrientsxe2x80x9d is a measurement of the energy value of a feed or forage grass.
Acid Detergent Fiber (ADF)xe2x80x94As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacid detergent fiberxe2x80x9d is a measurement of lignin and cellulose fiber content of a feed or forage which helps determine its digestibility. The desired range is between 28%-32%.
Asexual reproduction of this turfgrass by vegetative propagation was directed by me, such reproduction establishing that the plant is stable and in fact maintain the characteristics described, in successive generations.